Rebirth
by WordsBreakBones2
Summary: Born to Sally Jackson and another man, Percy never thought of his parentage, his fathers side. When suddenly thrust into the world of mythology, he embarks on a journey to find his identity; his other side. Time will be reset, and not all will be as it seems. Rated T for now, just to be safe. May change to M in the future. Updated!
1. Life is Precious

A/N: I had a few topics listed on my profile page (like 2) and I said I was going to only work on one, but I was so excited that I started working on the second one as well, but I have no idea as to when I will post it up so..

**Fanfictionwriter2000**- In my opinion, Thalico is one of the harder couples to write about, since they are not as "popular" as Percabeth (death boy+ lightning girl= death by electrocution/ electric chair? O_O), nor are their personalities as developed, so I'm really glad you liked it ^_^

On another note, I've noticed that Percabeth gets so much more attention than all of the other pairings (more than 3 times as many) so give them some love too guys!

I divided this first chapter into 2 parts, so the latter will be coming soon.. :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides some of the situations and the OOC personalities and OCs that have yet to be created.

Annnd onto the story!

* * *

Life is Precious (Part 1)

Boom! Double doors slammed open, revealing frenzied paramedics surrounding a body that was laid out on a stretcher.

"Make way!"

A paramedic held an oxygen mask to the still figure's face and pulling along the IV stand, with 2 others pushing the stretcher. The last was massaging his heart- pumping it- face red and strained with exertion and veins sticking out in prominent relief against his forehead.

A young woman, hardly in her thirties, stood at the opening of the long hallway, sobbing into her hands. A man stood with his arms around her, wordlessly comforting her. His timeless green eyes were unreadable.

"Oh my poor Percy." Her voice was inaudible over the shouting, but the man heard.

"It's not your fault. My scent led the monsters there…" He trailed off, eyes on the stretcher as it rolled into the emergency surgical room.

They sat down on a bench outside.

"1… 2… 3!" They moved him onto the operation table. The clattering of tools could be heard outside the room.

After a moment's silence, they heard an exclamation. "The wounds are to deep!" followed by a "He's losing too much blood!" With every shout, they grew more and more anxious.

A doctor's aide rushed out of the room. "Your consent." He blurted his words out hurriedly. "Your son is losing too much blood. We need your consent in order for him to receive a blood transfusion."

She took the form and pen in her hand, the pen poised just above the page, frozen.

"I- I don't know." Her voice broke.

"Sign it. We don't know how much longer he can last. Any longer and it may be too late!" The aide's voice was urgent. Getting no response, he turned towards the man. "Are you his guardian as well?"

He hesitated, the nodded in affirmation.

"Can you sign?" The aide all but shoved the form and pen into his hands. He took them, skimming over it quickly, and fluidly signed his name with one stroke. The aide looked satisfied with the signature, and then hurried off and left for the secretaries.

They sat back down again, leaned against him, putting her head on his shoulders.

"He's going into cardiac arrest!" They jumped in shock, aroused from their sleep. Tired from all the stress, they haven't realized that they fell into a slumber.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. _Electricity. "One… Two…" they heard the count. "Clear!" _Thump_.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._ "One… Two…Clear!" _Thump_.

They could hear a collective sign of relief, as all the doctors and aides in the ICU let go of a breath that they never realized they had been holding in the entire time.

The doctor's aide that handed them the form suddenly rushed past them and burst into the EICU room, his face frantic. A moment later, the doctor walked out of the operation room, a look of remorse flitted across his face. The two on the bench shuddered wordlessly, overcame with dread.

"Your son is losing a lot of blood-"

"Yes we know that; we have signed the blood transfusion form just a while ago," Poseidon said, cutting him off.

The doctor nodded, then began again. As you know, your son's blood type is O, Rh negative. That's a fairly rare type of blood to be found, and there are not a lot of donors with that type out there-"

"Cut to the chase."  
"- and unfortunately… we have just run out…" he trailed off.

They knew. The only hope for their son was for one of them to also possess O- blood. Sally began to tear up again. They had found a new hope, only to have it shattered again so easily.

"I'm sorry." That was all the doctor said. Nothing more. None of the "still young; get pregnant again" crap. He had seen death enough times to know that when it reached out to a family, no amount of words would be enough to overcome the grief felt.

Poseidon looked at Sally, then at the backs of the retreating figures, and made his decision. He knew what to do- all that was left was to convince Sally. "Wait. I'll do it. But let me have a moment with my wife." The doctor looked surprised, then nodded.

"Sally look at me." She turned her head up. The look on her face brought back memories.

_My wife_, he mused. Although they were not bound together by law, he considered himself to be her husband during the years they have been together. He remembered the first time he chanced upon her. She was sitting on the beaches of Malibu, her boyfriend just having recently broken up with her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, but determined not to let them fall. He had comforted her, and she accepted him, even though she did not know him; did not know _who_ he was. It wasn't until later that he told her, but she accepted his explanation so easily, without a second word, saying that she had always known. And when he asked her how though, she refused to divulge further.

And then Perseus was born. Little Percy, bundle of happiness. When he was born, Poseidon thought that Sally couldn't possibly be happier- she practically radiated with joy. And so he stayed. For a few years, he happily lived with the two, until _this_ happened. This small, _insignificant_ frame of time, that shattered his paradise, and caused him to remember the world from whence he came- a world of hate, of monsters, death, and war. He hated it.

"Can you- can you really do it?" Her comment awoke him up from his reverie. The despair in her eyes that was there earlier was replaced by a glimmer of hope. It was those eyes that he had fallen in love with that night in Malibu.

"Yes," he simply said. He held out a finger against her lips, stemming further questions. "But it contains enormous risks."

"With great risk comes great rewards," she quoted. How like her to quote a son of Athena at a time like this. "I'll do anything to have my Percy back." He nodded, expecting the answer.

"Then I will give them my ichor to be transfused. It will replace any blood type he needs. However, there are risks and side effects. There will be a chance that his body cannot accustom itself to my ichor because of my powers. How well he accustoms to it is up to the Fates. In the event that my blood is rejected form his body, there will be nothing that I can do. He will spontaneously combust. However, if he does accept it, then he will be thrust into the world that you tried so hard to protect him from."

She nodded, her eyes steely and unwavering.

Poseidon got up, opening the door to the operation room. "I'm ready."

"Then let us get started."

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I admit that when I started writing, it was very awkward, but I think it got better as it progressed. Let me know how it is :) Sine school for me is starting in 2 days as I write this, my chapters will become less frequent (although this is still the first one xD)

Also, I'm still thinking of a name for this story, so if anyone has one, let me know.

R&R!

~WordsBreakBones2


	2. To Save A Life

A/N: Sorry about the late update, school has started for me, but I haven't forgotten about my dear readers. I've just been bogged down with homework (essays on the first day).

* * *

I labeled that the main characters of the story are Percy Jackson, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia, but Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia won't appear until a couple chapters into the story, since I'm still building the persona of a few characters. As for Percy, since I am still developing the story, I have no idea what skills he might possess. If I make him overpowered though, I need to come up with OP enemies as well, so he doesn't just blow through them all.

Any suggestions are 100% welcome, and for those of you that commented, I'm glad you liked it. I understand that Poseidon was a bit.. OOC, but I wanted to portray that he has feelings too, and can show emotion, and can care for mortals as well, not just as bleak as the sea can sometimes be.

That being said, here is the next part! Hope you guys like it=)

To Save A Life (Part Two)

Poseidon walked through the door, blinking furiously. The inside was vastly different than the hallway outside. Bathed under an intense light in contrast to the dim light outside, his eyes began to stream. As he began to adjust, he could see a smattering of hair between the white coats of the doctors, as well as the small pool of blood that had started dripping onto the floor from the operation table despite the doctors' attempts to stem the flow. Averting his eyes, he quickened his steps, as the doctor led him into a side room.

"Please lay down on the bed." The doctor pulled up an apheresis machine next to him, hanging a catheter bag from the machine. "Your blood might not be enough to save your son." The doctor was apprehensive. "The body mass of your son is unusual for the average three year old. At three he has the height and weight of a 7-8 year old child. From the extent of the wounds I have seen on your son, it may not be enouh. A victim with wounds as severe as those may need 20-30 pints of blood, but the average adult only has ~10 liters. As much blood as you can donate, it wouldn't be enough to save him even if you donated all your blood.

"No it will be enough this time." He was calm, assured. The ichor of a god would bring even the near- dead back to life. For how son, who was fighting for his life so vigorously, it would be more than enough. If- that is to say- he accepted the ichor. "I have a rare type of hyper- coagulative blood. When transfused, if it ever contacts the air, the antibodies in the blood will cause an immediately immune response, and cause the wounds to scab over." The doctor looked skeptical.

Poseidon gestured for him to start. The doctor took Poseidon's forearm, slapping it a few times, then tied a strip of rubber around his bicep, and inserted the catheter needle.

The doctor gasped. To his astonishment, the blood that he expected to see was not a murky, metallic red, but the gold of ichor. Poseidon cursed himself silently for his slip-up, then focused on his godly side, and snapped his fingers.

"The blood you have just seen is a normal shade. You will transfuse it just like any other." A refreshing, cool breeze whisked over them. The doctor's eyes misted over, as he droned out a reply.

"Yes…"

As if awoken from a stupor, the doctor shook his head, and then rolled the machine out, and gestured towards the hallway door. "Thank you very much. We'll take over from here."

Poseidon nodded, showing himself out the door. He stopped in front of Sally, and knelt down, taking her hands. "I've already donated my ichor. Now all there is to do is to wait for it to be transfused, and hope for the best." Silence. She nodded.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the surgery room, accompanied by a blinding flash of light from between the cracks of the doors. The entire building shuddered as a blast of energy emanated from inside. "The process has begun. That is what happens when mortals look upon a god's true form."

"God's true..." She trailed off, a look of understanding and panic slowly spreading across her face. "Will my boy become a … god?"

"Never think that anything is impossible, only improbable. There is certainly a chance of him attaining godhood, but it is miniscule enough to be discounted. He may at most attain immortality, and certainly some of my powers, however minor. How his other powers manifest will be determined by himself."

She nodded, deep in thought.

_~Flashback~_

She was in a dark room, standing in front a throne. It was softly illuminated, but no matter how hard she tried to look at it, she could never seem to remember the shape, nor the myriad of colors it contained. Filling the throne was a huge figure, in full spiked armor. His aura of power rivaled that of the Olympians.

_ Sally Jackson. Why have you come here?_

_ My son-, _she started.

_ -Is of no concern to me. _

_ You **promised** his safety. _The stranger could tell that she was outraged, although her voice never rose.

_ I did, and have kept that promise for years. I swore on the River Styx that I would protect him to the best of my abilities. I promised to guard him, to keep him safe._

_ Then why did -_she gestured off to the side- _this happen?_

_ That person…- if he was classified as that- is unpredictable as his domain. He is an anomaly. My side effect _**foresight **_is rendered useless. My mission is all but impossible fulfill._

_ Then what can I do? He makes Percy happy. He makes **me** happy._

_ The stranger hesitated, before answering. Leave him, at least until later, when Percy is able to defend himself. I would then be able to fulfill my oath to you. If he loves you truly, then he will do that for you, at the very least. Raise him up, until he is of age, and then send him to Camp Half-Blood. He will undoubtedly be claimed there, as one of his sons, though the fact would be otherwise. He would then be blessed with the powers of the one known as Earthshaker, though that may not be all that he gains… But until then, raise him well. He ended with a cryptic expression._

After the conversation, he wouldn't divulge any more, not matter how much she pressured him, or begged, answering only with a trite answer that the future would be affected if he continued. She looked up at the worried face peering at her.

"Poseidon, I- I have something I need to discuss with you." Her voice was halting, she, reluctant. She took a deep breath. "It's about Percy."

He nodded. "I was in fact contemplating this issue myself. He was attacked because of my aura. It won't be very safe for me to stay here. I will go back to Atlantis. I have been away for too long." He broke off into silence.

They stood there looking at each other awkwardly.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Not permanently. I'll most likely see both you and Percy again soon, when he is of age."

"Yes. I'll send him to Camp Half-Blood when it is time."

He hesitated one last time, then turned and left the room. Had anyone been following him, they would surely have noticed that his back seemed very small indeed …

A 4.3 magnitude earthquake was recorded in the city later that day.

* * *

A/n: Ouch sorry about the lack of update guys. I had this typed up for about 3 weeks, but I just couldn't find a good end to it. Now add SATs and getting sick to the mix... I'll hopefully be updating regularly again, but I have to start working on my college applications as well.

With this, the "prologue" is done! I'll be starting on the main story, which occurs ~7-8 years after this event.

~WordsBreakBones2


End file.
